I'm NOT Stalking You!
by Hanable-13
Summary: Imagine peeking at Loki from behind a bookshelf in a library. You have been doing this for weeks now, and not once has he discovered your presence. You jump when he says, out of the blue, "How long do you plan to stalk me behind those shelves, pet?" AU to a point, OOC (let's face it, Loki is a bitch to write, but I try).
1. Caught

**Chapter 1**

**Caught**

**AN: O**k so, anyway I was having trouble writing my other fics, wondered onto Tumblr and found this... thing in my way. It's helping me work on my other fics so I should be able to keep updating, just not sure how often.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Duh.

* * *

Hannah POV

He was there again, sitting in the window seat overlooking the palace gardens, a book resting on his outstretched legs, ankles crossed as he read. I wasn't stalking him... really I wasn't. He just happened to be everywhere I went. Maybe he was stalking me... or cloning himself to screw with me. The latter seemed much more likely than anything else. Of course none of it really made sense; I wasn't really even here to keep track of him. Fury sent me back with Thor and Loki so I could learn about the Asguardian's, try to figure out how we could deal with them when we needed to. Learn their politics, their culture, their style of life. That's why I spent so much of my time in the library; I figured it was the best place to start. Get the basics down then I could get more hands on, beg Thor or Lady Sif or one of the Warriors Three to take me into the city, to the markets.

I shake my head and watch him from the safety of my position behind one of the many bookshelves, idly flipping through my book, trying to focus on it... or at least focus partially on it. I sigh and close it softly, rubbing my eyes as I slide the book back into its space, turning and running into a very tall and solid body. I swallow as I look over the green and gold tunic in front of my face. Cool pale fingers tip my chin up; a small grin appears on Loki's face as he looks down at me.

"Am I not entertaining you today pet? Did you think I didn't notice you watching me from behind the shelves? Day after day?" he says his grin widening.

"I know I'm interesting but I thought you had a purpose here besides being a spy for the midguard man you call Fury, or was that just a cover?" He asks, looking over me, daring me to lie to him, the God of Lies himself. I step away from him, back into the bookshelf.

"I didn't know you were trying to entertain me my lord. I spend most of my time in the library, our paths were bound to cross more than a few times since this is one of the few places you are allowed unescorted." I say with false confidence, squaring my shoulders as best I can, being pressed against the shelves. His green eyes narrow on me, his grin fading into a straight line as he takes a step towards me, pinning me to the bookshelf with his body, taking up the space around me, boxing me in with his arms as he grips the shelf behind my head.

"Have a care little one, you may have the Allfather's blessing to be here, but that doesn't mean I can't have my own fun with you. And oh what fun I could have, no one would notice if you... disappeared for a few hours while I had my fun with you. Would you scream I wonder, let out great animalistic sounds as I toyed with you and teased you? Would you beg me to finish the job, would you whimper and whine and beg like the tiny creature you are for me to finish you off?" He growls, leaning closer, not touching me, just close enough his lips skim over the skin of my ear. I shiver and swallow loudly, opening my mouth to answer when the doors to the library slam open and he jerks away from me with a hiss, Thor's voice carrying to us, saving me from embarrassment at the very least.

"Hannah? Where are you, Sif wishes to start your training." He calls, moving along the shelves. I slide out from between the shelves and Loki and hurry to Thor, picking up my stack of books and my bag, not daring a glace back.

"I'm here, I was trying to find something but it can wait. I'll come back later or tomorrow. If Sif thinks I'm ready I must be ready... or she wants to see how unready I am." I say with a tight smile, pulling my bag strap over my head as I head out with Thor, ignoring the look he gives me as we head out and away from Loki. We walk in silence for a bit, heading to the training grounds.

"Do you know what she's going to be trying me at today Thor?" I ask after a while, curious as to how badly I might end up later. He shrugs and looks me over.

"I am unsure, probably just the basics to see what you need help with and how in shape you are. Why do you ask?" he rumbles. I shrug and stretch, warming up my muscles.

"Curious as to how ready I should be when we get there. The basics are probably the best place to start. I'm not out of shape but compared to you lot... I'm a slob. Seriously. You're a born and bred warrior Thor, Sif's fought her way into being the very first female warrior ever, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral are all warriors who have been training longer then I've been alive. I'm gonna look like an idiot wherever we start but I'd rather look like an idiot falling off a log then looking like an idiot getting a sword through my gut." I grumble, cracking my back. Thor smile and pats my head.

"I understand, and I am sure you will be fine. Sif will not harm you. Volstagg will likely be overly cautious with you. Hogun will only harm you if you don't listen while he's training you... and I believe Fandral likes you, so if anything you may end up hurting him as he may not be paying attention." He says. I blink up at him, confused. Out of all the females why would Fandral like me? He grins down at me.

"Do not look at me like that, you are a beauty little one. Only a fool wouldn't be able to see that." He says, taking my bag and nudging me towards Sif.

"Go... we will speak of it later while you rest and heal." He chuckles, sitting on the edge of the field. I shake my head and twist my braid up, pinning it to my head as I make my way to Sif. She smiles at me and nods.

"Good, you are not fully untrained then. Shall we start with the basics, then perhaps some hand to hand if you are up to it?" she asks, circling me. I nod and let her look me over, poking at me. She nods and takes me through a few basic warm up forms. Stretching me out, making my muscles scream a little before we go on a run. I keep up with her mostly, only lagging behind towards the end, breathing heavily as we stop back at the training field. She nods and pats my shoulder.

"You did well, better than some of our own on their first day. Go, eat, rest, drink water. I will see you at dinner and we will discuss tomorrow." She says with a smile. I nod and slink over to Thor, leaning on him as we head inside to my rooms.

"You did very well for someone who said they were a slob. How are you feeling?" he asks, looking me over as I walk beside him. I nod, wincing at my soreness.

"Sif said as much, I hurt... my body isn't used to that much work." I say slowly. I yelp and flail as he picks me up, cradling me as he lengthens his stride, moving faster towards my rooms.

"Then you must rest my small friend. Let me care for you. It is no trouble." He grins at me. I roll my eyes and slump.

"Fine, but I am perfectly capable of walking myself." I huff, causing him to laugh.

"I know... I know... but you are no trouble. So little and light." I snort and look up at him with a raised eye brow.

"Thor, I am not light, you are just... a god." I sigh and shake my head, going limp in his arms; I might as well milk it.

"It's difficult to explain. On Earth... Midguard I'm over weight. Especially for how short I am. it's just... different I guess. Everything looks funny upside down." I say, letting my head hang loose, bouncing as Thor takes giant steps. He hums and swings me around, spinning slowly, laughing with me.

"We have time if you wish to explain... or perhaps later?" he asks as we get to my rooms. I nod and sit up, getting the key from the cord around my neck.

"Later, I believe a bath and a nap will do me wonders." I tell him, kissing him cheek before he puts me down lightly, waiting till I unlock my door and head inside to take his leave.

"I will return to fetch you for dinner, good rest Hannah. You did well." I smile and nod my thanks, closing the door behind me, heading off to take that bath.

**XxX**

Loki POV

I can feel her eyes on me again, watching me, waiting for me to slip up, make a mistake so she can tattle on me to Odin or the human Fury. I flip through the book on my lap slowly; already knowing the words by heart. Perhaps I had been wrong in trying to take over the earth, on having Thor thrown to earth so that I would be the heir. But I deserved SOMETHING. My whole life I had been promised that I would be a king. And then... nothing; not even a position on the council. I shake my head and close my book softly, grinning as I hear her close her book as well and slide it back into its spot. I move quickly and stop just behind her, grinning as she turns and runs into me. I tip her face up slowly with my finger tips

"Am I not entertaining you today pet? Did you think I didn't notice you watching me from behind the shelves? Day after day?" I say softly, my grin spreading.

"I know I'm interesting but I thought you had a purpose here besides being a spy for the midguard man you call Fury, or was that just a cover?" I ask her, looking her over, she wasn't unattractive as far as Midguardian women went, so tiny though, I could break her so easily. I smile slowly, waiting for her answer, knowing I, the God of Lies, would know if she was telling the truth. She backs up into the bookshelf, trying to make space between us, that wouldn't do at all.

"I didn't know you were trying to entertain me my lord. I spend most of my time in the library, our paths were bound to cross more than a few times since this is one of the few places you are allowed unescorted." She says softly, trying to look intimidating, which was quite a feat considering I was over a full foot taller than her, centuries older and was a God on her world. I narrow my eyes as my grin fades into a straight line. I step forward into her, pinning her to the bookshelf, pressing my body to hers, my fingers gripping the shelf on either side of her head.

"Have a care little one, you may have the Allfather's blessing to be here, but that doesn't mean I can't have my own fun with you. And oh what fun I could have, no one would notice if you... disappeared for a few hours while I had my fun with you. Would you scream I wonder, let out great animalistic sounds as I toyed with you and teased you? Would you beg me to finish the job, would you whimper and whine and beg like the tiny creature you are for me to finish you off?" I growl as I lean into her, my lips against her ear. Oh she smelled wonderful, like the palace gardens on a warm summer day, and she shivered so deliciously against me. I hiss and jerk away from her as the library doors slam open and my oaf of a sibling calls for her, saving her from my torment. She slips out from between the shelving and my body, scurrying to the safety of Thor. I smile to myself as she goes, making excuses as to where she was, trying to hurry the great Ox that is my brother out of the library, away from me. So Sif thought she was ready to be trained then? Perhaps I should go and watch my new friend. I grin and head to the balcony overlooking the training yard, waving my guard off. I knew I needed to behave, I didn't need a nanny.

I make my way to the balcony, staying in the shadows as I watch the Midguardian female. She twists her braid up onto her head, pinning it out of the way, reveling the line of her neck. I shutter and shake my head, now was not the time to start that line of thinking. I smile as Sif takes her through the basics, stretching her out, bending her. Midguardians were a very interesting race, so very bendable before they broke... perhaps a hands-on anatomy lesson would help me understand them better. I feel a slow grin appear on my face as I watch Sif and the girl... I really needed to figure out what her name was. I was sure I had been told it. I glance back at the guard who kept me in eye site, crocking my finger at him.

"If you're going to follow me you might as well be of use. Come here." I say, keeping my eyes on the girls. He comes over quietly, bowing lightly.

"Yes my lord? How may I be of service?" he asks. Well at least I was still Lord Loki and not prisoner Loki, which was nice at least. I nod to Sif and the girl.

"Do you recall the midguard female's name? I seem to have forgotten it, I'm sure I would have been introduced when she arrived."

"Hannah I believe sir, I could ask the guards keeping an eye on her if you wish." He tells me. That was odd, she was being watched. I raise an eye brow at him, he shrugs.

"The Allfather wishes to be kept informed of her actions. Likely to make sure she's not getting herself into trouble more than anything." he tells me. I nod, that did make sense, Odin rarely did anything without a plan. I nod, going back to watching her.

"Yes, that would suit my needs. Be sure to get a report from them as well... this... interests me. Her being guarded. Does she know? About the guards?" I ask, glancing at him. He shrugs.

"I know not my lord, I will ask once I am able to." I nod and continue to watch, sighing as they finish with a run. She kept up with Sif well, her body only showing signs of its limits at the end of the training. I turn to the guard and eye him.

"I will be heading to my rooms, go and find out what you can. I give my word I will behave." I smile, trying to put him at ease. He sighs and leaves with a bow; likely knowing if he badgers me I will cause problems. I chuckle and shake my head, heading back into the palace, to my rooms as I told the guard, I could do little until I knew her name.

I seal my doors as they close behind me, letting my cloak fall to the floor as I step out of my boots, kicking them and the cloak out of my way as I head to my bath chamber, disrobing as I go, waving my had at the tub to fill it. I slid into the cool water and let myself relax, trying to pinpoint why I was obsessing about the human. I wave my hand at the mirror, calling up images of her.

"Not unattractive, small but not fragile, she loves to read or she wouldn't have taken such a scholarly assignment. Or it wouldn't have been given to her at least. Humans may be foolish but they know better than to assign people to jobs ill fitted to them. But why am I so obsessed? Could it be because she's something new? Will I get bored after she's been here long enough?" I ask myself, frowning lightly as I cast a spying spell, bringing up the mirrors in her room until I find her, lounging in her own bath much like I am, leaning back into the tub, covered in bubbles, bits of steam curling up around her. I smile to myself as I watch her, trying to understand why I was so attached to her already. Could it be as simple as, while she didn't pretend to like me... there was no real hatred in her eyes? Even after all I had done... to her, her world. I shake my head and allow myself to sink under the water, coming out with a deep breath before I begin to wash, idly watching her in the mirror. It was wrong, but I was the god of mischief... what was wrong with a little spying? I'd look away when she got out... I would... even if it killed me.

I watch as she scrubs herself clean, looking away when her hands wonder into... private areas. I wasn't a monster, no matter what people thought. Such pale skin yet so different from my own, she... glowed softly, sun kissed and alive. My fingers itched to touch her, to slide my fingers over her flesh, to hear her gasps as I press my cool fingers into her muscles, working out the tension from a day of training. I shake my head and finish my washing, stepping out of the pool of water, wrapping in a towel as I move to my bed, moving the spying to another mirror, watching the human finish her bath and dry off, rubbing creams into her arms and legs, pulling on short pants and a loose shirt before sliding into her bed face down, sprawling over the lush covers, falling asleep. I sigh and dispel the magic, lying back on my own bed.

"What is wrong with me?"

* * *

**AN:** ok... so I hope everyone liked it. idk when I'll post next so... review to tell me you want more.


	2. Talking

**Chapter 2**

**Talking**

**AN:** So yeah... I hope everyone liked the last chapter, I don't know how often I'll update this but it's helping me write my other fics so... yeah.

Thanks to all who reviewed. **Varan Nightshade, Lottielue1, jjgoodhope, bettina whitlock, **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even the plot... got that from a thingy on tumblr... but it's for people to write about so... yeah.

* * *

Hannah POV

I whine and pull a pillow over my head, yelping as Thor takes a hold of my ankle and shakes me gently.

"Up little one, its dinner time and you need to eat. You've been asleep since I left you haven't you? UP!" he tsks and shakes me again. I grumble and roll over, stretching, cracking and popping as I sit up.

"I took a nice hot bath, scrubbed myself pink then I passed out face first, yes. I think I just finally hit the wall; this has been kinda weird for me Thor. Going from New York and an alien invasion to Asguard and God's of legend. Working for SHIELD, keeping up with you and Sif and everyone." I sigh and shake my head, getting up, heading to my closet.

"Can I wear jeans or do I need to dress? I only have one dress for formal... your mother keeps saying she's going to get me outfitted but I've been busy and she's been busy keeping Odin from casting Loki into the abyss... again." I ask, sticking my head out. He shrugs.

"It's just dinner as far as I know; your normal clothing should be fine. I can get someone to take you shopping if you wish. I know you don't want to be a bother but you are able to have a maid. Someone to help you with simple tasks around the palace, keep you company if you need to go into the marketplace, make sure you're not alone." He says, waiting for me to dress. I sigh and pull on pants and a shirt, pulling on my boots.

"I know... I just... MOST humans don't have maids that follow them around. I guess a helper wouldn't be too bad thought. I'm not that messy really... but someone to help with stuff would be nice, maybe I can get some of the scrolls and books sorted if I had someone to help me. I'm trying to take notes but... there's just so much. I don't know how you lot ever remember all this." I say as I come out, looking over my mess, Thor chuckles and smiles at me.

"I have been at this a bit longer then you have, I am much older then I look you know. Come, I'm hungry and you need to eat more. Do you have any plans for the rest of the evening?" he asks as we head to the dining hall. I shrug as we walk, stretching my sore muscles.

"I might go back to the library, try and find that book again. Or maybe I should try and sort through my room first. How would I get a maid or whatever anyway? I mean do I ask Frigga or is there some head maid or something?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I will ask mother, she would know. She might even have a list or be able to get them for you to meet if you wish. Do you wish for me to carry you again?" he asks with a grin. I roll my eyes.

"NO, I don't need to be carried. But yes... if she can get me a meeting to see if I click better with any of them that would be good, Or a head maid or something. I don't think I'm ever alone though, I've noticed a few guards that always seem to be around... just figured they were keeping an eye on me for Odin." I say with a shrug.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad Hannah." He says. I nod and lean against him, curling into him as he hugs me.

"I know, it's probably just to keep me safe and keep me from doing something stupid. I'm sure not everyone likes that I'm here, a mere Midguardian in Asguard, in the palace. That's why I haven't made a fuss. That and I'm kinda used to having men with weapons around, being in SHIELD and all." I tell him. He nods and squeezes me lightly, moving away as we get to the dining hall, sitting near the Warriors Three, leaving me to sit where I wished. I sit near Sif, nodding to her as I fill my plate, a serving girl filling my cup.

"Well... you look better than many of the new recruits I get, but then you do that normally as well. How are you feeling?" she asks me. I smile and finish my mouthful.

"A bit sore but not too bad, I scrubbed pretty well after I got to my room and then I passed out, Thor woke me up actually. I think we probably need to run more than anything, my legs are still jumpy, overworked. I've stopped doing any sort of routine since I got here. Nothing major, running in the morning, yoga, some light weight lifting." I say with a shrug, taking a drink. She nods, chewing slowly.

"I could come up with a schedule and bring it to you later, or tomorrow at breakfast? Jog in the morning, hand to hand after lunch, weapons training every other day or something like that?" she asks. I nod.

"Sounds like a plan. If you want to write it down and make a schedule that works for me, I can do the yoga whenever pretty much, and weapons training would take place of the weight lifting. And a morning jog sounds great." I say, eating, relaxing. Normal dinner on Asguard made the parties Stark threw look like preschool snack time. They drank, they laughed, they ate and talked over each other, they enjoyed life. I smile and shake my head, digging into my meal, watching, enjoying... absorbing what was going on around me. I raise an eyebrow as I catch Loki watching me, nodding to him. He smirks and nods to me, raising his own eye brow. I roll my eyes and go back to my dinner, I wasn't going to play 'guess what I'm trying to say' across the table with him. I perk up and turn to the head of the table as I hear my name, focusing on Frigga as she grins at me, repeating herself.

"Once you're finished we will speak, don't rush, if you are going to be training you need your strength." She says. I nod and smile at her, swallowing my mouthful.

"Yes my Lady, thank you." I say. She laughs softly and nods, turning back to Odin. I smile my thanks to Thor and eat.

I wait by the door after dinner wraps us, Thor and the Warriors Three stumbling over themselves as they head to the tavern, Sif heading off to her rooms with a shake of her head. I smile and shake my head, bowing lightly to Frigga as she comes over.

"No need for that dear, not after all this time. Now Thor says you would like a maid... or a helper I think he said." She says with a smile, gesturing for us to walk, heading out into the gardens with me. I nod, thinking before I answer.

"Yes, it would give me someone to stay with, to help me around my rooms. I DO need to go shopping for clothing, and odds and ends. I know you're busy that's why I haven't asked, you have so much to deal with already, I don't want to be a bother. I'm already a bother just by being here... Odin has guards on me, Thor has taken it upon himself to be my nanny, Sif's going to start training me." I sigh and shake my head, rubbing my face.

"It's just so much..." I whisper, sitting on a bench beside the path. Frigga sits beside me, hugging my shoulders, rocking me softly.

"You are not a bother, don't talk like that. You are young and beautiful and special in your own right. You are a connection between Midguard and Asgaurd. So few can say that, in all the history of our worlds so very few have spent time in both worlds and paid attention as you are now, have spent the time and energy to learn and understand the similarities and differences between the worlds, the people." She says, tipping my head up to look at her. I blush and nod, leaning into her, letting her mother me. It had been such a long time she anyone cared because they wanted to, not because I was an asset or someone they could use. We sit there for a while in the cool quiet of the garden, mother and surrogate daughter. I sniff and hug her close, chuckling softly.

"Guess you need girl time as much as I have. Two hardened warriors and Loki for family... I'm surprised you haven't freaked out and beaten them all into submission at some point in time." I say as I sit up, smiling at her. She laughs softly and nods, standing slowly, helping me up.

"Yes, come, I think we both need rest. I will send the head hand maid to you after breakfast; she will be able to help you find the perfect helper." She says with a smile. I nod and head back inside with her, heading to my room, changing and slipping into bed, drifting off to sleep easily.

**XxX**

Loki POV

I lay in my room, staring at my ceiling, trying to figure out what was going on with me and the human. Maybe mother would know, she always knew. At least she would be able to point me in the correct direction. I huff and get up, dressing in my normal outfit, black pants with a green and gold tunic and my boots. I run my fingers through my hair and shake my head, drying my hair as I head out and to my mother's rooms. My guard catches up with me after a few halls. I nod for him to speak.

"I found out the humans name my Lord. And I have the report from her guards." He says. I nod for him to continue, slowing my pace.

"Her name is Hannah Haverly, Midguardian from the country of America. She has guards to make sure she's safe. While your brother does stay with her most of the time and is more than capable to protect her... there may be times she is without him... or without someone else. The library for instance, she's usually alone while she's there. While the palace is safe there are some who do not care for humans." He finishes with a shrug.

"The Allfather wishes to keep her safe, forgive me my lord but you have made enough enemies for all of us. This... female seems to be important to the man named Fury. If she is harmed... it will not end well. We may be hard to kill but the human's aren't what they used to be. They destroyed the whole Chitauri army with one explosion. The war would be bad; many would die, on both sides. Allfather wishes to keep from war. I do not blame him." he said, keeping his eyes down. I sighed and nodded, I had made a mess of it all... and now I was having... emotions over a favorite human of the Avengers. Of course.

"Does she know of the guards?" I ask, glancing at him. He shakes his head.

"I do not believe she does. But she might be ignoring them as well. I do not know of her home life but if she is around the Avengers she might be used to having guards or at least security personnel of a sort around at all times. Is there anything else you wished to know?" he asks. I shake my head after a moment of thought.

"I do not believe so. I do wish to be kept appraised of her though. Are you on good terms with her guards? Good enough to be able to ask about her?" I ask, watching him. He nods, answering.

"I believe I am yes. Enough to be able to get information about her anyway. As far as I know The Allfather hasn't ordered them to keep quiet about her. You may want to ask about her yourself my lord. It couldn't hurt to get information from different sources could it?" he asks. I nod, he had a point. Mother would probably get me the information if I asked her for it. I nod to him and head to mother's rooms, straightening myself as I stop in front of her door, knocking lightly.

"Come in Loki." She calls, grinning at me from her seat on her couch. I chuckle and close the door behind me, bowing lightly to her before I sit.

"Am I truly the only one who knocks?" I ask with a grin. She chuckles and sets her book, pouring us some wine.

"The only one who knocks like a normal person, Thor sounds like he's trying to break down the door and Odin just walks in. Anyone else has a guard announce them. What is on your mind my dear?" she says, watching me. I frown and take my cup, swirling the dark liquid.

"I... I am having... issues with the human female. I... I can't think around her, or I think too much around her. She's always there, spying and watching and I... I can't not think about her." I stammer out, draining the cup, gripping it tightly. Mother smiles and moves next to me, taking the cup from me, taking my hand, stroking softly.

"These... feelings, they are good ones? Nice ones? You do not wish her harm? Ill will?" she asks, tipping my face up to look me in the eye, I could never lie to her, not if she was looking at me. I shake my head with a sigh, running my free hand through my hair.

"No... I wish the girl no ill will. I just don't understand... any of this. I mean I tried to take over her world, I tried to rule her and her people, I shouldn't... like her. Should I?" I ask with a whine; putting my face in my hands, pinching the bridge of my nose. Mother tuts and strokes my back, hugging me close, rocking with me.

"She's something new, she's interesting. She doesn't react to your threats. She's not afraid of you. That makes her special. AND even after all you've done to her and her world... she doesn't hate you. Not really." she says, kissing my head and giving me a tight hug.

"Go rest Loki, let your mind drift and come up with its own questions and answers, you always feel better after a nap." She says softly, rocking me. I nod and hug her close, kissing her cheek before I get up and head back to my room. I walk slowly, thinking on what I was feeling; this was all so new, so strange. I shake my head and wave my hand at the doors, closing them behind me as I step out of my boots and lay on my bed. I sigh and wave my hand at the mirror, checking on the girl. She was where I had left her, asleep on her stomach; dwarfed by the bed she was so small. How did humans survive being so tiny? I watch her for a few minutes, shaking my head as I magic the image away and turn my back to the mirror, closing my eyes, letting myself drift off until supper.

I wake slowly, blinking as I stretch. I DID feel better... but I was still no closer to understanding my feelings for the human. I sigh and shake my head, pulling my boots back on as I head out to the dining hall for dinner with my family, the Warriors Three, lady Sif and the human... Hannah. I sit at the end of the table, filling my plate as the other file in, Thor bringing in Hannah, his hand on her shoulder as they separate, Thor sitting near Volstagg, Hannah sitting near Sif. I frown and eat, watching Sif talk to the girl, discussing... her training. I listen closely, remembering, I... needed to watch her. Yoga... I would need to search my mind for what that was, it sounded... interesting. I eat slowly, staying quiet, listening. I grin at Hannah, wiggling my eye brows at her, chuckling as she rolls her eyes and looks away. I look over to Mother as she speaks, asking to meet with Hannah after our meal. Wonder what she wanted to talk about. Not me... surely mother wouldn't... not before I understood what I felt. I frown lightly, giving mother a look as she catches my eye before turning back to Odin. I shake my head and eat, thinking on what I've been feeling... for the human female and for people in general.

I head out to the gardens after dinner, taking the long path by the wall, picking a few pieces of fruit as I walk, trying to make sense of everything. I slow as I hear voice, mother and the Midguardian... Hannah... small, pale, fragile Hannah. I shake my head and move closer listening to them. I don't dare get close enough to hear them to well but I get the idea behind the conversation. I shake my head as I watch them head back inside. How could she feel like that? She was far less of a bother then myself or Thor, or any of the Warriors Three. I'd need to corner her and get her to talk... and maybe see if I could get her to be a little more friendlier with me. Maybe if I understood her better I would understand why I had failed at taking over her planet. I snort softly and head to my room, finishing my fruit as I walk. Understand the girl and then I can understand the planet. Then... what? I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my thoughts away. Enough of that, I needed to sleep, real sleep not just some nap before dinner.

I change once I get to my rooms, tossing my clothing in the laundry pile, pulling on soft pants and a shirt, sitting on the edge of my bed as I think. What did I want from the human? Knowledge? Friendship? I huff and slide between my sheets, burrowing into my bed, hiding from my problems.

* * *

**AN:** so that's chapter 2... hope everyone enjoyed it. PLEASE review. Loki is really hard to write so I can use all the encouragement I can get.


	3. Learning

**Chapter 3**

**Learning**

**AN:** So I guess you guys like this story huh? I'm so glad. This really is a difficult story to write.

Thanks to all who reviewed. **abbyisswag, jjgoodhopegmail, AJS1018, Lottielue1, TheRealPrincessTigerLily, ATH, Izora Calla Rahl, TiaDanielle2636, Guest, xxthornxx011, **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. None of it.

Hannah POV

I wake slowly stretching across the plush bed with a groan. I felt good, rested... happy. Girl time with Frigga must have done me more good than I thought. I head to my bathroom and strip, stepping into the bath, letting the water run over me as I scrub.

"Breakfast then the meeting with the head maid to see about getting a helper, then likely my jog with Sif... then lunch maybe or the library. Sounds like I have a full morning set up. Good... keep my mind off Loki. I really don't need that mess, what the hell is with him anyway?" I say to myself as I rinse off and step out of the shower, wrapping up on a fluffy towel, drying off as I pad around my room, shifting books and scrolls as I toss my laundry into a basket to either take to the wash room or to give to my maid... if I got one today. My life was getting so weird. I dress simply before I head out, braiding my hair quickly as I walk to the hall for breakfast, sitting across from Sif again, filling my plate with eggs and meats, fruits and toasted bread and jams, a full breakfast.

"I have a meeting with Frigga's head maid after breakfast but I can go running after that if you want Sif, or we could skip that today... I'm not all that sure what I'll be doing with the head maid. If I'll get a maid today or anything. I DO need to go to the market, get some formal dresses for me. Don't get me wrong the stuff I've gotten from Frigga and the other ladies is great but... I want my own stuff you know." I tell Sif as I eat. She nods and smiles, chewing before she answers.

"That's fine; I have plenty I can do so it's not a problem, why don't we wait until all the stuff with getting your maid is done with. I need to get everything ready for the next batch of recruits anyway, make sure there's plenty of targets and what not." Sif says, refilling her goblet. I nod and smile.

"Might be best since I don't know what's going to happen with this whole maid thing. Anything I should look for?" I ask, eating slowly. She thinks for a moment.

"Someone you can get along with for sure, and someone you can trust to do what you ask. Someone with the skills you need. And don't take someone who has skills you don't need over someone who has the skills you need simply because they 'are a better choice, better references' or some such rot." She tells me, grinning as she eats. I nod and eat, thinking on what she said, it made sense. Someone that fit what I needed would do better with me then someone who had all the right references and papers, even if they were a little lacking in other areas. I needed someone I could work with, grown and learn with. I eat, listening to the early morning chatter, plans for everyone's day.

I finish my breakfast and head out to the gardens, sitting in the morning sun and stretching out my muscles, working my muscles awake. I look up at someone clears their throat to get my attention. I smile and finish my stretch, getting up and dusting off.

"Sorry, you weren't waiting long I hope. I haven't been keeping up with my exercises; I felt the burn after Sif took me out to task yesterday. " I say. The Head Maid smiles and shakes her head.

"No Miss, I finished my own breakfast then checked on my new maids. Haven't been waiting all that long for you, you looked like you were enjoying your stretching. Would you like to sit or walk and talk?" she asks me. I shrug, dusting myself off again, feeling lacking.

"Let us walk and talk, if need be the garden has lots of benches we could use." I say. She nods and walks with me.

"So what are you looking for in a Hand Maiden? Lady Frigga just told me that you thought you might do better with one but she didn't say what you were looking for. Do you need someone to help you with clothing... or cleaning... someone to make sure you know when and where you are to be?" the Head Maid asks as we walk. I nod as I think.

"Yes actually. I need most of that. As you probably know I'm trying to learn about your people... Asguardians and everything... it would be helpful if I had someone to help me sort through the books I've taken back to my room, my notes..." I say with a sigh, shaking my head.

"I need someone to help me in general. I don't really have any elaborate dresses or anything so I don't really need that, I'm not all that messy so I don't need someone to scrub up after me. I can wash myself and do the basics I just mainly need someone to help me stay organized." I tell her, she nods, thinking about what does what best.

"Do you need to know anything about me or anything?" I ask, enjoying the walk, the garden.

"If you wish to tell me I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to know a bit about you. Any odd habits or anything." she tells me. I nod and think on any habits that might be odd.

"Well... I think I'm a fairly easy going person; NOT a morning person right off though. I'm more cluttered then messy really. More than anything I need someone I can get along with to help me stay a little more organized and help me learn what I need to so Asguard and Midguard can coexist. A friend wouldn't be a bad thing, I'm a bit alone here, not everyone likes that I'm here." I say, that is really what I needed. She nods, thinking.

"Would you like someone around your age then? Or someone older?" she asks. I stop and smell some roses as I think.

"My age I think, I need a friend, I think I'd probably get along better with someone closer to my age then someone older then I am. I don't need a nurse maid or anything; I'm not a child... or an invalid." I say with a smile. She chuckles and nods, going over the list of free maids in her head.

"I think I know of a few who might do well with you. Would you mind meeting them or do you want me to decide?" she asks.

"I think meeting them would be agreeable, want to make sure I click with them and there's nothing major that stands out about them.I'll be heading to the library after I get the books from my room... would that be acceptable? Meeting in the library?" I tell her. She nods.

"That's agreeable, shall we say and hour?"

"Make it two; give me some time to clear up some of my clutter, so I can make a good first impression." I say with a grin. She nods and curtseys, telling me that she'd bring the first to the library in two hours. I nod and head back to my room to clean up and get ready for the day. I straighten up my room the best I can, sorting out more laundry, scrolls I no longer needed, books I'd gone though already. I nod and load up a basket with the items I no longer need, heading to the Library. I smile as I see the Head Maid standing beside the door, nodding to her.

"Sorry, wanted to try and make my room presentable, go through the books and scrolls I could put back, Loki's probably looking for one of them. He always seems to want the book I need." I say as I head in, setting the basket on a table. She nods.

"He does that... I think it comes from being the younger of the two. Prince Thor can be a bit of an item hog if you pardon my tongue. Neither of them shares well. Perhaps someday they will learn. Would you like me to send in the first applicant then?" she says. I smile and nod, sorting out my basket as she goes to send in the first possible maid. I sit at the table, rechecking the books and scrolls as I wait. I look up as the first... applicant sits across from me. I smile at her, clearing the space in front of me to give her all my attention.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Hannah... what is your name?" I ask with a smile, putting my best foot forward. She nods and we go through some questions, her telling me about herself, me telling her about myself, what I needed. Basic get to know you chat. I make a few notes as we talk, sending her to get the next girl after we've chatted for a while. She was alright but... I'd interview everyone before I made a decision. I didn't want to just make do with someone if I didn't have to, I wanted the right fit. I sigh and get up, pouring myself a glass of water, sipping it slowly as I sit back at the table, and waiting for the next maid to arrive. I smile as she comes in and sits across from me, chatting with her, asking mostly the same questions. I finish up with her and stretch, telling her to send in the next maid as I get up to stretch. I smile as a girl about my age sits across from me, nervously fidgeting with her sleeve.

"Hello... I'm Hannah. Relax, please. You'll make me nervous and then we'll have to do this all over again. Just take a breath and relax." I say with a smile. She nods and lets out a breath.

"This is my first interview... after I got the job here I mean. I'm just a normal maid. I help where I'm needed, nothing big or anything. Not sure why the Head Maid thought I'd do well being a personal maid. I'm Jana by the way Miss." She stumbles out after a minute. I smile and shake my head.

"You don't have to call me Miss, I'm not special either, not in the scheme of things. I'm just a human who can put up with Thor enough I don't want to kill him. Honest I think that's the main reason I got this job. No offence or disrespect to the light prince but... he can be a pain to deal with." I say with a grin. She smiles and relaxes even more, knowing I won't tattle on her.

"So tell me about you, you said you're only a simple maid but what about before, your family... hobbies. I want to know if we'll be able to work together." I tell her. She nods and sits back, thinking.

"Well, I have two brothers and a sister; we farm, out in the country. I don't really have hobbies or anything, no time. I mean beyond the basics but I don't think mending clothing and fixing household items are really hobbies miss. Before I became a maid I helped out at the family farm, so I'm not sure how much experience I have." She tells me, I nod. Maybe not the best qualified but... I liked her.

"What about likes and dislikes? I mean do you like to read or cook or anything, or would you like to learn anything?" I ask her, surely she liked to do things... she had free time right? She wouldn't now anyway. She thinks about it for a few minutes, smiling as I pour her a goblet of water, sipping it lightly.

"Well... I don't read much, never really had the time you know. But since I've gotten to the palace I've had some time... found a few small books I've enjoyed. I was never much of a cook, part of why I'm a maid and not a kitchen helper." She says with a blush. I chuckle and nod, I understood that. It took some of the best chefs in the world, my world that is at least, years of study and screwing up before they became great.

"As to learning anything new... I don't know I've not really thought about it. If I become your maid maybe we could try things together?" she asks hopefully. I smile and nod, I think we'd do great together. I scribble and note out and send it to the Head Maid, I'd found my maid.

**XxX**

Loki POV

I wake slowly, blinking the sleep from my eyes as I look up at my ceiling. I was alive... that must count for something... Odin hadn't killed me in my sleep... course that wouldn't be any fun so it was unlikely to happen. I get up slowly and stretch out, heading to my bathing chamber, tossing my sleep pants into the laundry, stepping into the flow of water. What was I to do today... sit in the library and read? I did that everyday... spy on the human? Might be fun but if she was going to be finding a maid or training with Sif that might get boring quickly... time would tell I suppose. I finish my shower and step out, drying off and pushing my hair back, I dress simply; black trousers and a green tunic, my boots. I head out to breakfast, nodding to the guards and servants I pass; it was good to be free... or as free as I was at least.

I sit in my normal seat, filling my plate as I watch those gathered enjoy the warm morning air. I eat slowly, watching Sif and my prey... the human... Hannah as they talk. Maybe I should get her a gift... a token... but what would she like? Correction... what would she like enough not to be put off because I gave it to her? Perhaps Thor would have some idea... they were nice enough to each other... and he did have a woman on Midguard... surely he must know something about them, how to get them to... like you. I huff and go back to my food, keeping my ears open to any changes in plans for the human. It sounded like nothing had changed really, breakfast then talking to the Head Maid to find her a helper. I nod as Sif tells her to go with someone SHE likes rather than someone who had the best qualifications; someone could have all the qualifications in the nine realms and not be a good fit.

Perhaps I would talk to Thor while my dear little human found her maid, see what sort of gift one got for a female. I knew how to court a woman, how to woo them, it wasn't all that hard to be honest... but a gift... was different. I stop a serving girl as she fills my goblet, telling her to pass on my message to Thor; she nods obediently and goes, relaying my message. I watch as she tells Thor I wish to speak to him after breakfast, ducking my head as he looks down at me, trying to figure out my trickery. If only he knew... if only I knew. I finish my breakfast and then excuse myself, heading out to the yard to go through my hand to hand movements, to try and work off some of this energy.

I sit heavily on the bench after I finish, taking the goblet from him and draining it. Setting it beside me as I sigh, looking over at him. He was being unusually quiet. I narrow my eyes as I watch him, trying to understand what was going on in that thick head of his.

"Well... what?" I snap at him. He grins at me and refills the goblet, taking a drink of his own.

"You are the one that wished to talk to me brother. What do you want?" he grins at me that way he does, waiting for me to spill. I sigh and down the goblet, mulling over how to put this isn't words. I decide on the truth.

"I wish to get the human a gift. Something small to show her I wish to be friends. I have acted... ruder to her then I was taught to be and I wish to... do better. I am trying to do better Thor. I want to show that I have no ill will towards her. The issue is I have no idea how to do that. You have more luck with women... and humans then I do. I was hoping you could... at least point me in the correct direction." I say softly, watching the ground. I glance up at him after a few moments of silence. His face is... passive... thinking, an odd look on him.

"You wish... to get Hannah a gift. What have you done to her?" he says slowly, his eyes narrowing on me. I sigh and set my goblet, keeping my hands on my legs, staying still.

"I have done nothing but be rude and cranky towards her. I was taught better and wish to remedy that. I have not harmed your precious human friend. I am trying to be good Thor, why do you not trust the fact I was beaten and see the error of what I have done." I say softly, slowly. Why couldn't he just help me? I risk a glance at him, staying small, staying still. I did not want another battle with him... not now... not when I... needed him. He frowns at me, eyeing me closely.

"You like her... don't you. For all your bitching about my Jane, you have fallen for your own human." He says with astonishment in his voice, his eyes widening, brightening. I huff and hang my head.

"I do not know... I truly don't Thor. I didn't plan this... I swear I didn't. I don't even know what this is. I only know I have done wrong by my upbringing and wish to do better. If I would find a friend in the small one... so be it. But for Odin's sake HELP ME!" I snap at him, my hands curling into fists. He grins and laughs softly, slapping me on the back.

"I will help you, I am just glad to see your icy shell crack over a human. It's very interesting." He says, slapping me on the back again. I roll my eyes and grab my goblet, draining it again.

"Come, let us walk and talk. I will tell you about Hannah and perhaps we will come up with some gift you can give her." he says, getting up and waiting for me. I nod and follow him, walking the gardens.

"What do you know of her? It will not do you any good to hear what you've already know. And I want to see her from your point of view." He explains. I nod and think on what I've learned... from my guard and from my own observations.

"Well, she enjoys the Library, and I hear she's a favorite of your friends on Earth. I haven't spent much time observing her but she doesn't strike me as one to go mad over dresses or bits of jewelry." I tell him as we walk. Thor nods.

"Mostly true at least, like most women she... acknowledges that fashion and jewelry are important but I think shed much rather have something that won't go out of style in a few months simply because someone said it was 'out of style'. She could use some weapons if you wanted to buy her something useful... nothing to deep but... basic knives and what not. Perhaps some armor or a fitting with one of the smiths. Sif might have a list of things she needs if you cared to ask, or at least be able to give you one quickly." Thor tells me. I nod; I was always good at watching people.

"Weapons might not be the best choice for now... I am unsure of her feelings towards me. And I know I haven't been the nicest. I'd rather her not have something on hand to gut me with when I'm trying to make nice." I tell him. Thor laughs and nods, shaking me as he pats me on the back. I sigh and head to the library, sitting in my window seat, waiting for my prey. What sort of gift would she enjoy... what did she need? As she was training with Sif a piece of armor might be good, but it was so impersonal.

"Damn... why is this so hard? And why do I care? She's just a little insignificant human. Liked by Thor and his friends or not... she's not special... then why does it matter if I'm rude to her or not?" I huff, crossing my arms over my chest as I lean against the window side, looking out over the yard. I sulk in the sun for a bit, listening to the birds in the yard and for my... for Hannah. She is NOT mine... yet... I sigh deeply and lean back into the window seat, trying to think straight. Damn girl for making my thoughts muddled. I huff and turn my head, listening as she begins her search for a hand maid, interviewing several. I cloak myself and move to watch them, trying to get a feel for her. She sits straight in her seat for most of the interviews, as if she could feel they weren't a good fit. I smile as she relaxes as she talks to the current interviewee, a girl around her air, blonde and tanned from work in the sun. I grin and duck out a side door, heading off to find Sif to see what she thought Hannah would like as a peace offering.

**AN:** Loki is a pain to write. Snotty lil god person.


	4. To Market

**Chapter 4**

**To Market**

**AN:** so here's chapter 4, yes I know not a lot of interaction yet... don't rush me. Loki has to work up the nerve to deal with this little human that's thrown his world into a tail spin. It should be great fun.

Thanks to all who reviewed. **Lottielue1, **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Hannah POV

I smile and sit back in my seat, happy to have found my maid, a maid I liked and seemed to like me.

"So... how about we head to my room to see what you think I need and then to the market?" I ask my new maid with a grin. She nods and stands.

"As you wish ma'am... or should I call you miss?" she asks. I chuckle and gather the few books I'm picking up this time.

"Hannah is fine, or Miss if were in a formal setting. I am so not a Ma'am." I tell her with a grin and head to my room with her, blushing as we get there.

"Sorry about the mess, its mostly just clutter... I lose track of time and then I have to run to get dinner or to meet up with Thor and the warriors 3, or Sif... so the cleaning up kind of just gets put on a back burner and... I end up with this." I say, motioning to my mess.

"It's fine Hannah, truly it's not messy, and it won't be a problem for me to get this organized." Jana says with a smile. I nod and set my books, getting to work with her to sort out what I had and what I needed from the market.

"A few more formal dresses wouldn't be a bad idea, maybe some gems and jewels as well. You are a guest of the royal family after all. We can't have you looking like a beggar. You seem fairly well settled in but a few personal things might make you more comfortable. I'm sure we'll be able to find something in the market you'd like. You have money... I'm guessing?" she asks slowly. I chuckle and nod.

"Yes, Thor's made sure I have more than enough should I need anything. Not all that sure what things cost or how much I should take... did you want to go now?"

"If you're ready yes, most things can be... put on a tab is that the correct phrase? A bag of coin for small items and such should be fine. Since you're staying at the palace most of the larger businesses, the dressmaker, jeweler, armory and what not, can send the bill later. It's always appreciated if you pay some though, or at least give them a few coins for being so good to you... if they've been good to you. You shouldn't be ignored thought, being who and what you are." Jana rambles at me, blushing.

"Put things on a tab is the correct phrase, or billed. You don't need to be embarrassed Jana, your being helpful. Let me wash my face then I'll be ready... should I wear a cloak or anything?" I ask as I head to my bathing room, washing my face and hands, idly busy work to keep from freaking out. I have a MAID... normal people didn't have maids. Not any more anyway... but then I wasn't normal anymore was I?

"A light cloak wouldn't be a horrible thing, it will give you some protection from the sun and wind but nothing to heavy, its warm today I believe." Jana tells me as she sorts though my closet, getting me out a simple cloak, holding it out for me with a smile. I chuckle and take it, tying it simply around my neck, grabbing a coin purse and my bag as we head out. We chit chat idly as we walk, enjoying the day.

**XxX**

Loki POV

I find Sif in the armory, checking over the sparing and training equipment on the shelves, letting her finish her count before I clear my throat to get her attention.

"Is there something I can do for you Loki?" she asks, making a note on her list, glancing over at me.

"Yes, you are friends with the human correct? Hannah?" I ask, watching her. She nods, eyeing me.

"I am... she's not here today; she's getting a maid finally and likely learning about all that fuss. Why do you ask?" she asks me, moving to the training dummies, I move with her.

"I have been... less than princely to her and wish to remedy that. I am unaware of what I could get her to show that I am sorry for how I have acted. I don't simply want to get her some... useless trinket though. I want to put some thought into it but... I'm at a loss as to what she would like. And if I ask her I don't think she'd tell me the truth." I tell her, it was the truth. I didn't know if the human, Hannah must remember to call her that, would tell me what she truly wanted or what she had been... taught to say. Humans were funny that way.

"So you want to get her a gift... something she'd like so she won't just toss it or throw it back at you. Am I following your line of thinking so far?" Sif asks me slowly. I nod, fiddling with the throwing knives on the table. Sif looks at me hard, gauging my honesty, my truthfulness. She nods and goes back to her work.

"I'm guessing weaponry is off the table since she might want to use it on you... she could use some armor, nothing major but, bracers, maybe a good shield. Maybe some sort of pet to keep her company? Why are you asking me anyway? Thor knows her better than any of us." she asks me, likely already knowing the answer.

"I have asked him... but since you and she are both... women, we thought you would have a different perspective on what to get her. Thor would get her some glittering bauble over something she could use simply because she is a girl and I... have even less practice with courting of any sort then he does." I say carefully, being honest. I was doing that a lot lately, being honest. Sif frowns at my reasoning but sighs after a moment; it was the correct choice after all.

"I would ask your mother as well, she seems to have some sort of friendship with Hannah, she might know of something she needs besides armaments and weaponry." She tells me, stopping my hands from fiddling with the items on the table. I look up at her.

"Loki... might I ask you a question?" she asks softly. I nod, waiting.

"Are you trying to be friends with her because you think it will redeem you of what you have done? To her world, her people...?" she asks. I sigh heavily and shake my head, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"If I knew the answers to that my dear Lady Sif... I don't believe I would need help. Thank you for being honest with me. I will go visit mother, see if she has any... insight as to what I might do." I tell her. She nods and smiles, shooing me out of the armory so she can get back to work. I head back into the Palace proper and to my mother's gardens, sitting beside her with a sigh.

"Oh don't sound so worn, I'm sure it's not that bad." She tells me with a grin, patting my hand. I chuckle and hug her softly.

"I'm sure it's not but it's something I'm no good at." I say as I lean my head against her shoulder.

"Oh? There are very few things you are no good at my dear... how can I be of help?" she asks, stroking my hair. I hum and let her love on me for a few moments.

"I need help figuring out a gift to give the Miguardian. Hannah... I have done such horrible things to her kind and I want to show her I am trying. I just don't know how. I've asked Thor and Sif... both suggested you might know how to go about giving her a gift." I tell my mother, explaining it as simply as I can. She hums and rocks with me.

"She's a nice girl... she spends most of her days in the Library... isn't that where you spend your days my dear?" my mother asks me. I nod, leaning against her.

"Yes, that's why I need to make up with her. I've been rude and surly when there was no need. I don't know why but I've been horrible to her." I tell her, frowning when she smiles down at me.

"I have an idea why you might be behaving badly my dear. For all your issues you care... so much about the people around you. Is it possible you care for this young lady?" she asks me slowly, watching me, knowing I couldn't lie to her. Everyone else but never to her. I sigh and hang my head, leaning into her more.

"I don't know... and that bothers me." I say with a sigh, pressing my forehead into her shoulder. She smiles and kisses my head, hugging me.

"Well I haven't dealt with her much but I believe she was picking a hand maid today... perhaps you can follow them and see if she gets excited about something but doesn't buy it... or see what she looks at. You always love to watch people when you were younger, learn about them. Loki... I've never seen you this unsure before..." she tells me, looking me over.

"I... I made a mess of Earth... then I've been rude to her... for no reason... not like she bothers me... I just... I want her to like me." I say softly, picking at the hem of my shirt. Mother smiles down at me and hugs me.

"Go... take a guard and spend the day in the market, buy something YOU like, people watch... figure out what you feel... for the girl and for yourself. Take the day and just be dear." she tells me. I nod and press a kiss to her cheek and stand, bowing lightly.

"As you say Mother, I will probably see you at dinner." I tell her before heading to find a guard and spend the day in the markets, existing... finding my way.

**AN:** sorry this took so long... my brain has NOT been playing nice.


End file.
